Higurashi no naku koroni Hinode
by Tomoe onee sama
Summary: This is if Miyo Takano had a daughter


HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI HINODE

WHEN THE CICADAS CRY, SUNRISE

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI, HINODE

Chapter 1

I walked down the street heading to the library, yet again I was invited there by my mom… I opened the door and saw her at the back table the same spot she was always in. Seriuosly I wasn't supposed to be to silent but when I did sit down I scared her. My name is Miyoko Takano and my mom is Miyo Takano, she works as a nurse and likes to reasearch the old history of this town called, Hinamizawa so do I. She sorta loves to freak people out with the many stories of oyashiro she finds… And of course the true story of the wata part of watanagashi. I just go along with it. Ok back to the main story. She sorta glared at me for scaring her, then quietly giggled. I put my notes down and started writing. Then at night we headed home. It was very quiet, not that me and mom didn't like each other we just enjoyed the quitness of the evening, to tell the truth we are actually very close In the morning I head to school, my mom is already at work she has to head in early she's very busy studying the Hinamizawa syndrome. My friends from school are waiting for me outside my house. Rena Ryuguu, Mion Sonozaki, and Keiichi Maebara.

"Hey Miyoko! Your ok right, right?"

This one here with the red hair who keeps saying right is Rena.

"Rena I think Miyoko's fine."

This girl here with the green hair in a ponytail is Mion.

"How do you know? Maybe it's a imposter."

This boy is one of the few boys I know, this boy with brown hair Keiichi.

"I am not, you idiot."

I hit him across the head hardly.

"Is that clear to you Keiichi?"

"Well since you hit me that hard I geuss you are Miyoko."

We headed to school when we got there we made Keiichi open the door and a pail of water fell on him.

"SATOKO!Did you do this?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Keiichi your so dum!"

This little girl is Satoko Hojo.

"She's right."

The girl who said that is Shion Sonozaki Mions twin sister.

"Nipah!"

This is satokos best friend Rika the quiet girl next to her is her cousin Hanyuu 's Brother SatoshiJust stood ther smiling

Chapter 2

Me and my friends have a after school club where we just play games usually Keiichi loses. Everyone else is to smart for him ,we all know the cards acording to the scratches even me and I just transferred to Hinamizawa. I used to live with the group my mom is working for called Tokyo. I cant tell anyone who she's working for. Back to the game of cards Keiichi's been here longer but he still dosent know the cards.

"This is the two of hearts right? I'm out."

"No!"

" I win looks like im not getting the punishment game"

One after one we all were out and Keiichi lost he was forced to wear a cat maid looked so funny.

"Ha ha Kei-chan."

"Shut up Miyoko one day this will be you!"

"Yeah right."

We continued laughing and walking for quiet a while.

"My,my, just heading home Miyoko?"

"M-Mom?" "I got off early today."

"That's rare…"

"Yes I know that."

She was halfly surprised until she remembered I was in a club.

"Oh that's right you're in a club, right?"

"Yes."

"So should we go?"

"Sure lets go guys!"

"Coming."

"On the way there we walked with every one as soon as we got to Satoko's house, her uncle started yelling at her and Satoshi.

"Satoko! Satoshi!Get in here! Do your work!"

"Don't talk to Satoko like that!" Rika screamed.

"Oh, if it isn't the young furude girl why don't you shut up?This is none of you guys buisness!"

He said and threw an ash tray at her. That was enough for me.

"It is our buisness! Satoko's our friend and it's not like I hate Satoshi! I rather like him! So if neither of them come to school or they come with bruises or scratches! I will chop your head up with a cleaver!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"I'm Satoko's friend!"

"Thanks Miyoko…" Satoko went inside.

"Thank you Miyoko for giving Satoko courage, and standing up for me."

At that moment Satoshi hugged me, and went inside, at that moment I truly fell in love.

"Miii…"

"Rika are you ok?"

"Nipah~"

"O-ok…"

We walked everyone home and after that me and my mom went home.

"Thank you Miyoko… For doing what I was to scared to."

"You're welcome."

"We went home and enjoyed a normal evening…Me and my mom cooking together and the fourth year of watanagashi coming near. Little did I know that this years victim would be one of the ones I loved the most. That night I stayed up reading till ten o' I fell asleep peacfully. Awaiting the day I would get to be with Satoshi forever. And see my dad again, Jirou Tomitake. Was I truly in love, yes, that memory of the hug will stay in my head forever. I decided that a long time ago, as soon as he hugged me I knew I loved him, and I don't care what Shion thought even though she loved him to,even though she longed for his attention, This was my first love, and I wasn't letting him go, ever. Because now he was in my dreams.

Chapter 3

Wow, was Shion mad…

"How dare you take Satoshi?"

"I didn't."

"Please Shion,she didn't take me. I have always sorta liked her."

"WHAT!"

"S-S-Satoshi…."

"Oh, Miyoko's blushing.~"

"N-no I am not"

"Right~"

"Satoshi?"

"What is it?"

"W-Would you like to be… MY BOYFRIEND! And hang out with me on the night of watanagashi?"

"Wow, didn't expect her to be that brave."

"Nii-nii, you should be happy besides, I'm hanging out with Rika, i'll be ok."

"Satoko… Ok Miyoko."

"R-really?" "Yep our first date will be on Sunday."

"Yay!" "Now Miyoko time to pay for yesterday!"

"This is the two of spades right?"

Me and Keiichi were tied for first.

"HUH!"

"Ha, told you!"

"Hm, what ever. I just let you win cause the two of spades is this card right?"

"Oh… You did let me win…Darn it!"

"Punishment time Miyoko."

"I know." "OH!SO CUTE!"

"Shut up, please" I was reminded of my little sister Lamdadelta, I wonder if I will see her again. That night when I got home someone ran up to me it was her, Lambdadelta, Mom wasn't home yet and she wouldn't be for a hour, Lamdadelta stared up at me, yes my sister was was still the same impatient little girl…Who loved to criticize, and was always talking, asking, and of course she was still my adorable little sister,she was also always correct. I told her everything and she kept asking questions while I was cooking. I answered each one. My mother walked in and was overjoyed, then when I told her about satoshi she was even more happy. The day of the watanagashi drew near, Lamdadelta became friends with anyone at school, I became closer to Satoshi, and my mom was becoming more close to the truth.

Chapter 4

"Let's go!"

"Wait a second Lamda…"

"Don't shorten my name like that!"

"Please be quiet."

"No let's go!"

"Ok everyone ready?"

"Yes mom…"

"YEP!"

"Hey,Miyoko."

"S-Satoshi, why are you here?"

"I thought I would walk you there."

"Ok."

"HAH! YOU ARE BLUSHING!"

"Oh god…"

"Let's go."

"Ok."

"Satoshi…"

"What?"

"Oh I'll tell you at the festival."

"Ok."

At the festival we were in the alley.

"Satoshi I love you."

Right then I leaned toward him and kissed him.

"Miyoko…"

"Nii-nii help us!"

"Huh?"

We ran towards the voices.

"Nii-nii," Satoko was crying. "Help us Nii-nii,HELP!"

Everyone was on the ground who did it was Satoko's and Satoshi's aunt and uncle. I saw everyone on the ground even my sister and my mom.

"Si-sis, help me big sister!"

"Miyoko…"

"MOM! SIS!" (How dare these two do this, I'll kill them. Kill them both!) "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"We didn't do it.~"

"LIARS!YOU'LL DIE TONIGHT, I HOPE OYASHIRO'S CURSE HITS YOU NEXT!"

"My hero…"

"NOW! LEAVE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU BOTHER ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR ANYONE IN THIS VILLAGE EVER AGAIN!"

They ran away.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, I think."

My moms leg was bleeding.

"Mom!"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe you… You arent really ok are you?"

"Yes I am I swear I am, Miyoko."

"Fine."

"Go enjoy yourself you two."

"Fine…."

"Satoshi?"

"They'll be fine, I'm sure that after what you did they won't be coming back."

"I geuss you're right.

" "c'mon Miyoko."

"Ok."

We heard a scream.

"Those voices were…"

"…My aunt and uncles."

We ran toward where the scream came from. There on the ground their blood was pouring out of their heads, their heads were smashed in… Acording to legend if two die then two will dissapear, That's when I was overcome by fear. We walked back not telling anyone. We tried to forget but then the next day I couldn't Satoko and Satoshi were missing. I was lost in a sea of dispair. Lost forever I no longer ate a lot, and I'd bearly talk and that didn't change until one day my mom told me.

"They aren't missing they aren't dead either they are in the underground area of the hospital the under ground area of the Irie instiuion, because of a level five attack of Hinamizawa syndrome."

After that I was mad my mom had kept this from me for a few months, I never talked to her or anyone else again. Until one fateful day.

Chapter 5

"Ok today we have a new student, this is Yuki Sohma."

"Hello."

"Yuki take the seat next to Miyoko."

"Sure." I was still staring out the window.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma."

I didn't reply. Then to everyones surprise I turned around and spoke. "

Hello Yuki I'm Miyoko Takano, I get forward to getting to know you.

" And then the door sudenly opened, and in walked… Satoko and Satoshi I couldn't believe my eyes, how did they awaken from level five?

"S-Satoshi!"

I cried with tears in my eyes.

"Hello,Miyoko. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy, I missed you so much Satoshi."

"I love you Miyoko.."

"I love you too."

Just then a rock crashed into a window and some people in blue hoodies rushed in.

"Run Miyoko they're after you."

"Go" "Satoshi, Yuki…Alright c'mon Lambdadelta."

"GO!"

"Going!"

They chased me… I ran into a dead end.

"Submit to us…" "Yeah right!"

Right before they grabbed us the Yamainu, the group our mom controled saved us.

"Hello"

"Hey guys…Could of come earlier."

"Oh,gratful arent we."

"Sorry, thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Miyoko! Are you ok!"

"Yuki, Satoshi…"

"You might want to thank your mom she took the risk and woke them up."

"She did? Well then I will tell her thanks."

"Hey Miyoko may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I have two family members in a orphanage could you adopt them?"

"I have to ask."

"No, it's fine."

"M-Mom? Please stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry~"

She said that and went to messing with her nails.

"Well then I guess I am helping."

Chapter 6

We went to the orphanage and asked for the two members of the sohma family, we were introduced one of them was Momiji, a young boy with blond hair and brown eyes. The other one was Kisa sohma she had red hair and orange eyes. Then something suprising happened Rika and Hanyuu walked in they already knew about the promise I made, but I had no idea why they were here.

"Were getting our cousin Bernkastel."

"AWWW!SO KAWAII!"

"R-Rena?" "Oh hey this is my cousin Maria I'm taking her home."

"Wow…Whatever my name is Bernkastel and this is my sister Erika…"

"Why hello,I'm Erika."

"Oh hello."

"Hi."

"Ah!"

"I'm Maria. Do you have any candy?"

"No sorry"

"Oh…"

"Sorry…"

"Nope it's fine"

"Ok…Should we go you two?"

"Yay! Leaving!"

"O-ok…"

"Hey! Where were you? Answer me sis!"

"Getting those two for Yuki."

"Were is the other one?"

Kisa had wanted to stay with me.

"He's with Yuki."

"Oh? So who's this?"

"Kisa Sohma."

"H-hello…"

"Kisa it's fine your're safe here."

"Ok…"

Chapter 7

"He's so cute!"

"Uh sis?"

"Momiji he's so cute!"

"Oh I see you like him."

"N-no I don't I just think he's cute in a friend type of way…Yeah that's it a friend!"

"Sure~"

"It's true!"

"Right~"

"Shut up!"

"Oh but if it wasn't true then you wouldn't mind what I was saying."

"No,y-you got me!"

"Let's go home shall we?~"

"Wait for me!"

"We need to help get ready for Watanagashi this year."

"Oh, ok see ya later!"

"See ya…!"

"C'mon kisa"

"Coming, see you Momiji, Yuki."

"Hey you three."

I recognized that voice it was our dad Jirou Tomitake. If your wondering why my Mom and Dad have different last names it's because both of them kept there sir names.

"Why are you here Dad?"

"Visiting…"

"If you try to take a picture of my Mom again while shes helping at angel mort, she'll actually kill you this time."

"What if she dosen't know I'm going there?"

"Then I'll tell her when I see her."

"Oh…I'm still going."

"Fine."

We went to see what she was doing.

"Uh, Mom?"

"What?"

"Dads right there."

"Jirou!"

"He's dead…"

"Yep"

"I am so dead!"

"Yep that's why we did that."

"Curse you!"

"Jirou! I warned you!"

"Ok, you two break it up…"

"Oh hi Shion." "Please don't tell me you're responsible"

"No I warned him to stay away."

Tommorow's the night of the Watanagashi. My familys happiness was going to dissapear.

Chapter 8

"Ok, everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Guys Jirou and I have to go to the hospital after, I forgot something there."

"Ok!"

I ran there and so did everyone else, halfway there we ran into everyone else. Me, Satoshi,Lamda,Mion,Shion, and my Mom all tied for first. Satoko was already there cause she spent the night at Rikas.

"Ok, let's go!"

"Are we having club activities?"

"Yep!"

"Ok."

"How about we do something new? Like karaoke."

"Great idea!"

As I was finishing my song there was a bunch of people.

"Gomenasai-for everything Gomenasai(Gomenasai) Gomenasai-I never needed a friend like I do now Gomenasai-I let you down Gomenasai(Gomenasai) Gomenasai till the end I never needed a friend-like I do now."

There was a lot of clapping and the group decided I won. The rest of the day me and satoshi hung out.

"C'mon Satoshi."

"Coming!"

"Were missing Rikas dance."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"My,my late aren't you?"

"Mom!"

"Seriously,you are late."

"We know."

"It's over."

"See ya at home."

"Ok."

This is what actually was going on there.

"Miyo!"

"You're such a complete fool. Every one knew this…Even our daughters."

"You're lying!" "No I am not. Goodnight Jirou."

She pulled out a syringe with clear liquid.

"That's!"

"Oh, you know what it is already? That's no fun."

"It can't be the Hinamizawa syndrome!"

"Bravo, Jirou you're correct."

At that point the Yamainu knocked him out and Miyo takano injected him with the Hinamizawa syndrome. The next day Mom didn't come home.

"Miyoko there's someone at the gates waiting for you."

"Ok…"

"Hello."

"Hi, what did you want to talk about?"

"We should talk in my car it has air conditioning."

"Ok"

"Miyoko, we found your fathers corpse on the road to Okinomiya."

"What?"

"He scratched his own throat out."

(That's a level five symptom of Hinamizawa syndrome, but how he didn't have any stress, could it be? No my Mom wouldn't, there's no way.)

"Also we found your mothers corpse."

"No way!"

"It was burned in a barrel in the mountains. But…"

"But what?"

"It was over twenty four hours ago when it was burned."

"That's impossible."

"Right so what would be the reason?"

"I don't know. But maybe Lambdadelta will."

"I'll go get her."

"Lambdadelta is that really her corpse?"

"No…"

"Who's is it?"

"It was a corpse stolen from a grave someone newly burried."

"So she's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"That I can't say."

"Why?"

"The Yamainu are everywhere so our Mom could be anywhere to."

"How do you know she's right?"

"She has a power, she's always one hundred percent correct."

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes a few, I can't show you yet."

"Ok…"

"By the way who are you?"

"I'm detective Oiishi, well see you."

"Good bye."

"Sis, I have a few questions."

"Hm…?"

Chapter 9

"Sis? Berkastel, Erika, and Maria do they have powers to?"

"Yes…"

"Can you go get them?"

"Sure."

"What did you need from me?"

"Bernkastel, you have a power right? What is it?"

"I have the power of miracles."

"What about you Erika?"

"I have the power of truth."

"And Maria?"

"The power of origins."

"That's cool."

"Hey we exist to!"

"Rika, Hanyuu."

" I travel different worlds."

"And I Have god powers, auauau."

"Oh… I need some help…"

"Ok but, you have to tell us your powers."

"I have powers coresponding to time and space."

"Wow…"

"First Lambdadelta, does Mom have a power she was hiding from us?"

"Yes, she can bend ones power so if you were to stop time she could still move unless you were to use it at her directly."

"Ok, Hanyuu is she after everyone?"

"Yes accept for the yamainu and you two."

"Figures, Erika how will she strike?"

"Poison gas, guns on any survivers, cut Rikas stomach, and use the Hinamizawa syndrome."

"What if we were to run? And I mean our club?"

"She would give chase."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything to do Rika?"

"We can't do a lot I need more time."

"Any miracles you can do to help Bernkastel?"

"No unless I can change your levels in the field of battle."

"Maria, what makes her want to?"

"She wants to get revenge on god, because of her parents."

"Ok. This is going to happen tommorow, if we can escape then we have a fighting chance. We should probably leave right now. Get everyone in our club." "OK!"

Chapter 10

We were running through the forest trying to get away.

"They're right on our tails."

A gunshot rang through the air and Keiichi fell, I noticed it didn't peirce a vital area. I looked up and it was my Mom.

"Guys let's go!"

I picked up Keiichi. Shortly ahead Mion stopped running.

"Mion?"

"I'm leaving Rika to you Rena."

"C'mon Mion. Everyone come here take some guns."

"Ok!"

While we were running something flew right past my face, it was a bullet. Don't let it get to you continue running.

"Guys come here hold my hands."

"Ok…!"

"Time….STOP!"

"Whoa cool."

"Let's go, my Mom can resist this."

"Right!"

"Oh how cute, still trying to run?"

I heard my Moms voice. I turned around and I heard the bullet whiz right past my ear.

"Mom… Why are you doing this?"

My voice was trembling and I fell onto my knees.

"Oh dear, are you still ok?"

"Don't act like that! You act so innocent! You killed Dad!"

"Yeah so what?"

"Don't blow everything off!"

"Now why are you so mad?"

"Stop messing with me! Leave my friends alone!"

I focused my energy on her.

"TIME STOP!"

She completly stoped moving and I ran to catch up with my friends.

"Guys!"

"Miyoko! Are you hurt? You are'nt hurt right, right?"

"Right."

"Miyoko, we have traps set up one needs to beset of by two others."

Rena and Keiichi went.

"Ok, now what we do is capture a radio."

"Ok!"

Five minutes later Lamdadelta came back with one.

"Miyoko! We have the egret group taken out, also the warbler and skylark."

"Great my turn. I'm aproaching dirrectly."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I aproached them and saw okonogi shoot at her. He missed but I knew that was on purpose.

"Hey, don't shoot at my Mom!"

"Oh hey Miyoko."

"Miyoko…."

"What's going on here, Okonogi?"

"She needs to fullfil her role."

"No!"

"Mom wait!"

"I ran past Okonogi after her.

"Mom!"

"Stay back!"

"Mom it's just me…"

"Miyoko?"

"Yes, pull it together mom."

"No I have to finish this. Hanyuu Furude step forward."

Chapter 11

"Come child of man, shoot!"

"Hanyuu…"

"Let me take my time or I might hit someone else."

I stepped infront.

"Hanyuu I can do this."

"What?"

"C'mon Mom, no Miyo Takano shoot, but if you hit one of my friends you'll face a fate worst then hell."

"Fine!"

I moved right when she shot, it hit the tree with a snap.

"Sis! Your ok!"

"Yes I am Lamdadelta."

"How could I miss?"

"Come Mom, let's leave this path together."

I said while holding my hand out to her. She took my hand gratefully and started to cry. She reminded me of when I was scared and had first met Rika and Shion.

"Hey Miyoko!"

"Uh…Hi…"

"C'mon!"

"Uh.… But…"

"Here eat!"

"Uh…"

"Hey look a meal flag. Do you want it?"

"Sure."

"Here."

"Thanks."

That night when I went home I was so happy. I told my Mom.

"I want these people to be my friends for the rest of my life."

This was also the last time I saw Lambdadelta since when she moved in when she was adorable, and scared so easily.

The next day me and my mom were acting like nothing happened.

We were like a family once again.

Extra part: My mom was working at the hopspital again her normal self even though she did wear that outfit sometimes. But now ashe says I love you every day and night to me and Lambadelta.

"Miyoko! Lambdadelta!"

Whoops see you later.


End file.
